Autre monde
by Chronique des horreurs
Summary: 5 terriens auront la chance de partir pour Valoran afin de faire revivre l'Institution, quelque peu abandonné au fil des Temps. Malheureusement tout ne se passera pas comme prévu.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Salutation Invocateurs !

Voici ma première fan-fic sur l'univers merveilleux de la League of Legend. Il serait mieux pour vous, petits lecteurs derrière vos écrans, de connaître assez bien les bases de ce jeu, même si j'essayerai d'y introduire un maximum d'information. Mais si jamais des interrogations se posent, je peux répondre en mp sans problème ;)

**Chamipons principaux : **Janna, Graves, Ahri, Riven, Shyvana.

**Genre : **Friendship/Fantasy

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Riot, les créateurs de la League of Legend.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Il y a maintenant un certain temps, des scientifiques ont découverts un lieu jusqu'ici inexploré où la Magie régnait en maîtresse et de plus amples recherches ont permis la découverte d'un passage vers Valoran, un autre monde. Ce lieu est resté secret aux yeux du public, même les scientifiques ne savaient pas où cela se situait.

Ce monde est remplit de personnages et de créatures plus fascinantes les unes que les autres, dignes d'un jeu vidéo aurait dit la plupart d'entre vous.

Pourtant ce monde à l'apparence paradisiaque était déchiré en une guerre sanglante et sans fin entre combattans de Noxus et de Demacia, les deux principales villes de Valoran. Les Noxiens étaient des combattants vils et tordus, principalement des assassins, quant aux Demaciens ils incarnaient la Justice, aidant qui en avait besoin et ne cherchant pas le profit personnel.

Cette guerre ne concernait que les gens ayant des capacités surhumaines, magiques. Ils se faisaient appeler Champions. Certains disposaient de capacités physique hors du commun, d'autres maniaient les armes comme personne, tandis que d'autre étaient bénit par la Magie et contrôlaient la plupart des entités valoriennes. Pourtant une grande partie de la population « civile » a été décimée du fait de l'importante étendue des dégâts lors des affrontements. La sur-utilisation de Magie causa des dégâts irréversibles sur l'environnement, modifiant des espèces animales, donnant vit aux arbres et faisant apparaître des créatures venues d'autres mondes plus terrifiants encore. Cette Magie avait crée un passage vers la Terre permettant aux Hommes de venir sur cette planète.

Les autorités avaient alors décidé de construire une Institution où les Champions pourraient continuer à se battre à jamais sans toucher les populations alentours. Ils réussirent même à y emprisonner les créatures extravaloriennes et les êtres rendus vivants par la Magie en attendant de trouver une solution. Ces créatures demandèrent à rejoindre les Champions, car ils étaient eux aussi dotés de capacités surhumaines et ils purent participer aux combats.

Les combats eux-mêmes n'étaient pas vraiment réels, les Champions faisaient combattre des Invocations à leurs effigies, ayant les mêmes caractères, la même apparence et les mêmes capacités.

Puis le temps passa et les Champions humains se lassèrent de l'Institution et abandonnèrent leurs Invocations maintenant devenues vivantes ainsi que les créatures oubliées à leurs tristes sorts.

A l'arrivée des scientifiques terriens sur sa planète, l'Invocateur Supérieur Ralston Farnsley vit en eux la possibilité de redonner vie à l'Institution. Ensemble ils parcoururent la Terre à la recherche d'êtres humains capables de contrôler les Invocations et leur faire revivre l'adrénaline des Combats Magiques.

Des règles ont été fixées afin de limiter un tant soit peu les dégâts et la souffrance des Invocations. Les entorses à ce dit Règlement était sévèrement puni par le Tribunal qui occupe à ce jour une place importante au sein de l'Institution.

Celle-ci avait depuis alors repris du poil de la bête et manquait d'Invocateurs lors des grands Championnats.

C'est ainsi que les scientifiques valoriens partirent à la recherche d'êtres humains capables de contrôler les Invocations.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Alessia Garetti

**Chapitre 2 : Alessia Garetti**

_Now i know you're amazing._

_Cause all i need_

_is the love you breaf,_

_put your lips on me _

_and i can live underwater_

- Toc ! Toc !

- Underwateeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! oooohooooooooooho !

- Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- Underwateeeeeeeeeer !

Alessia, lancée dans sa chanson, n'entendait pas la personne frappant à sa porte. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'homme entra alors, remarquant que le verrou n'était pas enclenché. Faisant apparition dans le salon, il vit Alessia chantant devant son ordinateur, qui se retourna immédiatement, effrayée.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention répondit le mystérieux homme. J'ai toqué mais personne n'a ouvert, il y avait de la musique alors je me suis permis d'entrer.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu, s'excusa alors Alessia.

- Je suis Ralston Farnsley, Invocateur supérieur à la League of Legend.

- Vous êtes quoi ? A la quoi ?! interrogea-t-elle.

- Un Invocateur, capable de contrôler une Invocation et de les faire combattre sur les Champs de Justice.

L'expression qu'avait à ce moment Alessia sur le visage était indescriptible, elle avait la bouche bée à en faire toucher son menton par terre et des yeux exhorbités par l'incompréhension. Pourtant un sentiment caché au fond lui dit qu'elle devait écouter jusqu'à au bout.

- Je n'ai pas très bien saisi, avoua-t-elle après un temps de réflexion, pouvez-vous être plus explicite ?

- Asseyez-vous, cela va prendre un certain temps.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, Ralston Farnsley racontait son histoire, celle de sa planète en n'omettant aucuns détails. Alessia quant à elle écoutait, de plus en plus impressionnée et intéressée par ce monde.

En fin d'après-midi, la discussion toucha à sa fin et il laissa Alessia mettre de l'ordre dans toutes es informations qu'elle avait assimilées. Vous imaginez le choc qu'elle ressenti lorsqu'on lui conta déjà l'existence d'un autre monde et de plus ces capacités cachées. Cette dernière récapitula les informations qu'elle estimait les plus importantes.

Elle, Alessia Garetti, 18 ans, avec son petit mètre 50 avait les capacités requises au contrôle des Invocations et aux Combats Magiques des Champs de Justice, qui était eux-mêmes situés sur une autre planète, sur laquelle on allait en empruntant un portail inter dimensionnel se trouvant à un endroit hyper secret sur Terre.

Elle posa encore quelques questions à son interlocuteurs, resté sagement assis sur son siège, puis finit par se laisser convaincre. Elle mit du temps à accepter la véracité de ces informations, mais à force de preuves et d'arguments elle finit par y croire et accepta de suivre Ralston sur Valoran.

Le vieil homme l'accompagna donc jusqu'au portail et lui fit changer de monde, aussi facilement qu'un saut au-delà d'un muret.

* * *

Comment décrire ce sentiment de fierté et d'appréhension, de joie et d'angoisse, d'impatience et de prudence ?

Commet décrire la sensation que procure un tel mélange dans un estomac, lorsque le regard d'Alessia se posa sur l'imposant portail d'entrée de l'Institution ?

_Cause all i need_

La voilà maintenant, désemparée, sous le porche d'entrée, la poignée frappée des lettres LOL entre les mains.

_Is the love you breaf_

Après tant d'interrogations elle allait enfin pouvoir assouvir sa soif de réponse sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle ces derniers temps.

_Put your lips on me_

Elle inspira un grand coup et prit son courage à deux main et ouvrit la porte d'entrée et intégra de ce fait la League of Legend.

_And i can live underwater._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Josh Linton

**Chapitre 3 : Josh Linton**

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! ne cessait de répéter Josh depuis la visite de Ralston Farnsley de la League of Legend.

Depuis toujours il était persuadé d'avoir « quelque chose » de plus que les autres, « quelque chose » qui lui permettrait de se démarquer des autres et sa probable capacité à contrôler les Invocations avait confirmé sa théorie.

Il avait « quelque chose » de plus que les autres.

Il était maintenant persuadé que quelque soit sa tâche il la révèlerait sans aucuns soucis. Les autres ne lui faisaient pas peur.

C'était, disons-le, plutôt les autres qui avaient peur de lui. Après tout Josh Linton mesurait 1 mètre 99 pour 80 kilos à 17 ans, entièrement fait de muscles, il inspirait le respect partout où il allait et il se délectait chaque fois un peu plus de cette sensation, durcissant à chaque fois un peu plus son cœur.

Pourtant il n'a pas toujours été autant effrayant, son enfance a été tous ce qu'il y avait de plus noire. Son père les battait sa mère, sa sœur et lui, rejeté du cocon familial, se sentant alors trahi par son père, il enveloppa son cœur dans tant de protection que celui-ci ne ressentait depuis quasiment plus aucunes émotions. Cela ne l'a pas vraiment aidé d'un point de vue social.

Rentrant un soir après une journée de cours, il découvrit sa mère inconsciente baignant dans son sang aux pieds de son père, ivre, buvant au goulot une bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Sa sœur avait alors décidé de quitter la maison. Depuis ce jour sa mère ne prononça plus aucun mot et reste à longueur de temps assise sur son lit d'hôpital à observer le mur, quant à sa sœur elle restait inlassablement introuvable.

Josh se mit en tête de venger sa mère et se mit à travailler dur afin de réaliser son rêve et surpasser son père. Et il pensait maintenant que le contrôle des Invocations permettrait à ce jour d'arriver.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est forgé, à grands coups de séance de musculation, ce corps de combattant et ce caractère si dur. Pourtant il existe une chose, quelque part dans l'univers, qui peut faire fondre cette carapace et rendre à Josh toute sa joie de vivre et sa bonté.

Quitter la Terre pour Valoran sera peut-être une bonne chose pour lui, car là-bas tous le monde est capable de contrôler les Champions, sa supériorité sera mise à l'épreuve, il se sentira enfin à sa place, accepté et pourra se construire une toute nouvelle vie.

Ralston, aveuglé par le caractère trempé de Josh ne vit pas en lui son côté tendre, il insista beaucoup que le fait qu'avant de s'engager dans de telles choses il devait savoir qu'il y avait une multitudes de règles à suivre, Josh assura qu'il les suivrait mais au fond de lui il pensait qu'aucunes règles ne l'arrêterait, il arriverait à venger sa mère.

* * *

Une fois arrivé devant les portes de la League, il ne dit qu'une seule chose :

- Grandiose, majestueux, fait à mon image en quelques sortes.

Le fou prendrait ses paroles pour du narcissisme mais le sage une preuve d'autodérision. Après tout il n'avait pas totalement tort, pour sa mère, qui n'a pas totalement perdu la raison, il était le fils parfait, grandiose, sur qui on pouvait toujours compter.

Sa mère… Josh se rendit compte de la probable distance qui le séparait maintenant d'elle lorsque que sa main ouvrit la porte d'entrée sur un univers inconnu et immense. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Josh ressentit le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés et cette sensation le dérangea quelque peu.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'une personne l'attendait de l'autre côté du portail, une personne dont il ne connaissait rien mais tout à la fois, une personne qui observait Josh depuis maintenant plusieurs années depuis [ ], essayant à maintes reprise de rentrer en contact avec lui, essais toujours infructueux.

Une personne qui lui rendrait le sourire.

P.S : Ne t'inquiètes pas Ana, c'est juste la présentation des personnages, les autres chapitres seront plus longs ^^


	4. Chapitre 4 : Juliane et Marc Perreira

Juliane et Marc Perreira.

Magnifiques ! Splendides ! Parfaits comme toujours !

Comme toujours le photographe s'occupant de ces deux jeunes gens était aux anges, émerveillés par ces beautés de la nature qu'étaient Juliane et Marc.

Deux jumeaux d'une vingtaine d'années, ils ont été remarqués dès leur arrivée a collège pour leur beauté époustouflante. Dès lors Juliane participait régulièrement à des shooting photos pour des marques de vêtements. Mais en plus d'être belle, elle était intelligente et savait de qui s'entourer. Depuis sa naissance elle ne quittait jamais son frère, qui avait endossé le rôle de protecteur, suivant Juliane à chacun de ses rendez-vous.

Puis un jour leur mère les inscrivit à un concours de photos sur le thème des frères et sœurs, ils remportèrent la victoire haut-la-main et ils se lancèrent alors ensemble dans le mannequinat. Les deux jeunes adolescents continuèrent tout de même à vivre comme avant, ignorant leur célébrité montante, allant quotidiennement au lycée. Mais depuis qu'ils commençaient à être connus, ils étaient constamment poursuivis par un groupe de groupies, mais jamais ils ne se séparèrent, soudés à jamais.

Le temps passa et Juliane commença à avoir peur de ce qu'il se passait, recevant constamment des lettres d'admirateur peu scrupuleux, Marc faisais tout pour éloigner ses adorateurs fous mais il fut bien vite submerger par le nombre, pourtant ils aimaient leur travail, mais devaient y renoncer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Rien n'y fit. Ils continuèrent leurs shooting photos.

Sans doute pour se protéger, ils changèrent alors du tout au tout, ne vivant que pour eux, Juliane devint faussement hautaine avec les autres tandis que Marc semblait juste observer ce qu'il se passait.

Malgré tout leur popularité était en hausse et leur beauté ne faisait que s'intensifier, rien n'égalait leur physique parfait sauf leur intelligence sans comparaison.

Lorsque Ralston Farnsley, vint les voir pour leur parler de leurs pouvoirs, ils crurent à un canular d'un vieux fan dérangé ou encore à une caméra cachée pour une émission télé. Malgré tout les arguments du pauvre Invocateur supérieur, l'opinion des jumeaux n'avait changé.

Ralston dut alors enfreindre une des lois les plus importantes de son monde, ne voyant aucun moyen de les convaincre, il choisit de passer à l'acte.

Il emmena Juliane et Marc derrière leur maison afin de procéder à son argument final. Il s'installa en face d'eux et ferma les yeux, se concentrant intensément. Juliane commençait vraiment à prendre ce vieil homme pour un fou mais ce qu'elle fit transforma sa pensée, l'homme n'était pas fou, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de respectable.

Ralston forma un cercle avec ses mains au niveau de son abdomen, ses lèvres bougeaient, il semblait prier. A chacune de ses phrases l'air vibrait et le bruit d'un cadenas qu'on ouvrait résonnait. L'Invocateur brisait une à une les sécurités qui retenait prisonnière la chose qu'il appelait. Au bout d'un moment un rayon lumineux se forma entre le ciel et la terre. Marc sembla d'un coup extrêmement intéressé par les gestes de Ralston qui séparait ses mains formant une sphère lumineuse entre ses paumes.

Là où le rayon lumineux touchait le sol s'était formé un cercle de rune d'où s'échappait d'étranges rumeurs. Ralston semblait en transe et une créature des plus étranges sortit lentement du cercle runique.

Rien de bien terrifiant mais de tellement magique, une petite bête ailée, ressemblant à si méprendre à un papillon violet, non plutôt à une fée.

Les jumeaux eurent tout juste le temps d'observer cette merveilleuse chose lorsqu'un gong sonna et fit disparaitre le sujet de leur contemplation ainsi que le rayon et la sphère lumineuse d'entre les mains de Ralston. Celui-ci mit un moment à reprendre position de ses esprits, il reprit conscience face à une Juliane quelque peu effrayé et un Marc dont le visage était traversé par un magnifique sourire.

On vous croit, nous voulons … commença Juliane, mais ne put terminée sa phrase trop impressionnée.

… bien vous accompagner termina Marc.

Ralston les remercia et les mena donc jusqu'à Valoran, où les jumeaux, main dans la main pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la League of Legend, laissant derrière eux leur vie parfaite, près à tout recommencer.


End file.
